Shadow of the Heart
by Magniitude
Summary: Sora's quest to find out the maker of the Heartless. Read this if you are looking for a story with a good storyline related to the original game. If people don't review, i take it as that nobody is reading this, so plz review this fanfic!
1. Prolouge

Shadow of the Heart

By Magniitude

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts

A/N: First KH fanfic. Hope it's good. Enjoy!

Prologue

 POV: Sora

Sitting there. Just sitting there. In the darkness. It swells into my mind, trying to overcome me. The darkness. It's hard to fight it. I don't know when and if I'll give into it. It's very tempting. 

_It sure is cold in here. I can just barely remember the warmth of the Destiny Islands. The golden colored sand over looking the clear, aqua sea. The sun just setting, painting the sky shades of pink and orange. The sun, giving off its last rays for the day._

_The sun._

_I haven't seen the sun in weeks. Just sitting in the cold, desolate, darkness. I remember as clearly as yesterday what had happened. _

_It had been about two months after we had come back from Kingdom Hearts. After searching to the brink of hope, Donald, Goofy and I finally found our way back to the Destiny Islands. Or so I thought. It really was great to see it again. I said good-bye to Donald and Goofy, thanked them and wished them a safe trip home. Everything was there as it was supposed to be. The trees, the houses, The Secret Place, it was all there. Even Kairi was back, as cute and fun as ever. Like the Heartless had never come. _

_But in my mind I knew they had. My best friend Riku was lost in Kingdom Hearts. He sacrificed himself just to rescue us and seal the Heartless away. Him and King Mickey. I wondered if they were still alive. I remember a time before it had all happened, when Kairi, Riku, and I were all together. I remember his unique silver hair and deep blue eyes. The eyes that were helpless when Ansem possessed him. _

_I cringe at the thought that I couldn't help him. I tried. I really tried. _

_I put the thought of Riku into the back of my head, trying to enjoy life back on the Destiny Islands. Kairi and I remained best friends, and spent a lot of time together. But one day all of it was taken from me. My friends, Titus, Wakka, and Selphie and I were having a sparring match outside on the beach when it happened. I remember it so clearly. Titus was wearing a yellow hooded sweatshirt that matched his spiky blond hair. Wakka wore his usual yellow Blitz ball uniform, and Selphie wore the skimpy yellow dress that she wore constantly. Me, I was wearing my usual. Red shorts with a white hooded T-shirt with black along the rims, donned with a chain with a crown at the end that my mother gave me when I was young. That's when it all started going down. _

_Out of the sky came a thundering crash. I spun my head around to see what happened. Suddenly the world began to faze out. I looked at my friends; they were smiling. They started to disappear. I tried to reach out at them, but all I caught was a handful of air. Then everything was gone. The sand, the ocean, the trees; everything. I started to panic and ran around in the darkness. I tried not to believe it, but it was true. I had to face it. The Destiny Islands weren't real. At least not the one I was just standing on. It was false, an illusion put into my mind somehow. Apparently, I had not escaped the world of the Heartless. I was a prisoner. I'm not sure when, but it must've been right after we sealed Kingdom Hearts. Coming back, finding the Destiny Islands, It must've all been an illusion._

_So here I am sitting in darkness. In isolation. Wearing the same clothes from weeks past. My hair has grown a bit long, bit shaggier, but I didn't care. I'm going to die here. In the black prison of the Heartless. Living off sweet memories of long past. I got up, deciding to stretch out a bit. Then something caught my eye. A glint of light struck off something far away. I barely saw it, but I knew it was something. I started to walk toward it, unsure of what it was. _

_Finally I reached it. It was a metal ring, engraved with characters unknown to me. It had a strange hole on both sides, as if it was a keyhole. As I gazed at it, I saw a small ember colored gem set in it. I ran my fingers over it, and it twitched violently in my hands. I instinctively dropped it and it stopped. It looked vaguely familiar, as I was lost in thought trying to remember. I stuffed the ring into one of my many pockets for safe keeping. I'm pretty sure I would need it again some time_

_Suddenly I heard, " Hello, is anyone here?" _

_I was shocked. How could anyone else be here? Even though the voice was far away and muffled, I could just make it out. Then I froze in realization. _

_I knew that voice. _

A/N:  How'd everyone like that? I'll try to get another chapter up soon. I just need every ones opinion. Was it good, bad, etc.? I'm not too godd at writing long chapters, but I can lengthen the story. Please review!

Thanks


	2. Reunited

Shadow of the Heart

By Magniitude

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts

Chapter 1: Reunited

A/N: Haven't played Kingdom Hearts in a while, so forgive me for my mistakes (if there are any.)

POV: Sora

"Hello-o-o-o-o-o… anyone here?" It was that voice again. I kept looking around, trying to locate the source. It was a familiar voice, soft and gentle; it reminded me of thing long ago. Home.

"I'm over here!!" I yelled out as loud as I could, hoping that the voice could hear me. I could almost sense the joy of the other person, but I prepared myself just in case. After all, it could be another of the Heartless' tricks. I didn't have my trusty Keyblade with me, (must've been confiscated when I was imprisoned in here,) but those long hours training martial arts with Riku back on the island must have paid off for something. The footsteps began to grow louder as they began to reach me. I poised myself just in case, but I relaxed once I saw who it was. 

It was Kairi. I don't know why I was able to see her in the darkness, but I didn't care. Oh god it was so good to see her again. By the looks of it, she hadn't changed one bit. Same crimson, hair, but it looks like she grew it, and it now reached halfway down her back. She was wearing some light armor, which consisted of rough, worn, brown shoulder pads over a torn leather vest. She had on a pair of lightly worn kneepads and a pair of flexible leather boots with a small but loose skirt. She looked, different.

"Sora!" I smiled and ran over and gave her a big bear hug. We were friends after all, but I didn't think I would see her again, not after the Heartless had taken away her away.

"Kairi! Where the hell have you been all this time, where the hell are we, where did get those clothes!?" I was so happy to have seen her again.

"Whoa, calm down Sora, I'll explain everything." She took a deep breath, sighed, and began.

"It must've been when the door to the world of the Heartless was closed."

"Thanks to me." I added in with a smirk.

"Yeah, well, I suddenly woke up, as if everything had been a bad dream. I felt really drowsy and hungry, maybe because of the fact I was "away" for so long. I don't know. All I knew was that I needed some food. So I started to walk around, until I reached a small town on the outskirts of Hollow Bastion. What was really strange was that no one was there, not even a single person."

"That sounds strange…." I crossed my arms and sat down as she continued the story. She sat down too.

"Tell me about it," she replied, "Every single house was boarded shut, like a ghost town. I wandered around a bit, still feeling nervous, like that feeling you get like something's gonna pop out at you." I nodded in agreement and she continued.

" Eventually I came up to an inn. It was all deserted, but I decided to look around anyway. Upstairs I found some clothes, which is what you see on now. Then I went back downstairs and heard a sound. It was like a table bumped into a wall or something. I went into the bar, and to my surprise there were these little black creatures, with lifeless yellow eyes that just stared onto me!" 

"The Heartless…" I muttered. 

"Yeah, that's what you call them right, the Heartless? So they just came towards me and then everything blacked out. 

So here I am…what about you Sora?"

 I thought back to everything. The Destiny Islands. Goofy, Donald. The quest of the Keyblade. King Mickey and…

"It's a long story Kairi, you wouldn't understand."

"Suit yourself." she replied, and began to talk more about what happened before she got here.

Suddenly a piercing ray of light shined on us. We tried to look up, but the light blinded us, forcing us to cover shield our eyes. 

"What the hell-," I blurted out before a cold, deep voice chuckled.

_" Hmm… seems that you have not fallen under the control of the shadow yet. Very well, soon, you will find that you can't resist the power of the Heartless…"_ With a thundering crack, the room broke into a billion pieces, and before Kairi and I could muster out a yell we were falling. I started to feel weakened, and everything began to turn black. I just saw Kairi falling helplessly before I blacked out.

When I woke up, I found myself chained to a brick wall. I looked beside me, and Kairi was chained too, though she was still unconscious. I looked around, hoping to find a way to escape. We seemed to be in a dungeon of some kind. Rotting piles of bones lay scattered around us, signs of other prisoners who had not been fortunate. I hope we won't suffer the same consequences. It was pretty dark in here, and the only light that I could see were the moon's light flowing in through the bars on the wall… that's it! We must be inside somewhere, and that means there is a chance we can escape. 

I heard murmuring beside me, and realized that Kairi had woken up. 

"Sora…? Where are we…?"

"I'm not sure, but it looks like a prison of sorts…"

"Are we still alive…?" I smiled, unnoticed to her. It was funny the way she talked like that. 

I heard footsteps slowly walk toward us, and I looked around to the cell door to see who or what was it was. It was just a plain old guard, wearing simple armor, with a large metal helmet on concealing its identity; armed with only a large, unruly shield. I was confused. Weren't we just in the clutches of the Heartless? I looked over at Kairi, and she seemed to be thinking the same thing. The guard's movements were slumped and clumsy. It reminded me of someone long ago…Na, it couldn't be… 

"Hyuck, time for you to see the master now."

That voice! Could it be? 

He carefully unchained us and tied our hands together with rough twine and led us through what seemed like hours of silence in a dark, cold castle. Eventually, we reached a pair of tall, black, gothic doors. 

"Hyuck, you gotta go in to see the Master now." I shot a glaring look at the guard as he sent me and Kairi in.

We entered a gigantic, chamber, and it was unusually bright. A large balcony was lined around the room overhead and colorful red drapes embroidered with gold hung from it. The floor was smooth marble with magical lights reflecting off it from above. A magnificent red carpet led up to a large throne. But the colorful scenery didn't throw me or Kairi off guard. Black, shadowy, lifeless Heartless were swarming about, glaring at us with their deep, yellow eyes, ready to strike at any moment. On the throne suddenly appeared a figure wearing a long, black cloak with a mysterious hood covering his face. He stood up, and started to come toward us, with a ghastly fog surrounding him as he glided up to us. He looked down at the both of us, then chuckled deeply, the same voice we had heard before.

_"Hmm… seems to me that my Darkness chamber did not seem fitting to you?"_ He grazed Kairi's cheek with his right hand, and I could see that they were wrinkled and lifeless. She flinched, but stayed strong. That's what I liked about Kairi. So spunky.

"Very well… I think you will tell me all that I need to know about the whereabouts of King Mickey, will you not? Or else I will-"

Suddenly, the guard swung his shield at the Master and sent him flying back into a wall. "Now!" He yelled out. Another shorter guard jumped out from the balcony, pointing a large staff at us, and quacked, "TELEPORT!" A spiral of mist surrounded us as I saw the Master sending the Heartless after us, through the mist I could barely see him…then I heard a deep chuckling and we were gone. 

A/N: Well, out of ideas for now! Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for the reviews! See ya next time!


End file.
